


Million Dollar Smile

by wildfrancium



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Biting, Established Relationship, Future Fic, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rare Pairings, Rimming, Tears
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-08-08
Packaged: 2019-06-23 17:44:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,148
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15611601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildfrancium/pseuds/wildfrancium
Summary: Chris and Kent get down and dirty.





	Million Dollar Smile

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for the prompt Linnea! Hope everyone enjoys!

“And is this why you wouldn’t facetime me?” Kent asked crossing the room. Chris grinned at him from the bed. The hotel room was nice, but it was completely outdone by the blinding white smile that lit up the room. 

“It wasn’t supposed to be today,” Chris said as Kent pushed him down on the bed and crawled on top of him. Chris gripped his biceps, still smiling, while Kent carded his fingers through Chris’s soft hair. 

“You look great,” Parse said, dropping his head to kiss Chris’s cheek. “And now no more makeouts that remind me of fifth grade,” he said with a smirk, kissing Chris hard to drown out his protests. 

Chris kissed him back, hands going over Kent’s shoulders and then one hand to his face and the other to the back of Kent’s neck. Kent melted into him, pushing his tongue into Chris’s mouth with no rush. His hips went to slowly grind down as Chris tugged gently at the hair on the back of his neck.

“Could kiss you forever,” Kent murmured when he paused for a breath. 

“I know, but I’m gonna put my mouth all over you,” Chris whispered, voice rough. Kent only nodded. 

“I’ve been good,” he said softly. 

“Yeah? Then look at me when you say it,” Chris said tilting Kent’s chin down. Kent slowly opened his eyes, teeth sinking into his bottom lip. 

“I’ve been good,” he said again. Chris smiled, pushing up so that he was sitting again and had Kent in his lap. He took Kent’s snapback and put it on his own head. Kent sighed happily when Chris finally got a good grip on his hair. He pulled, baring Kent’s neck.

He bit at Kent’s throat, making Kent shiver as he dragged teeth and tongue over taut, sensitive skin. 

Chris pushed Kent off his lap and stood with him at the end of the bed. Kent was already breathing hard when Chris started to slowly undress him. He took all of Kent’s clothes off and folded them neatly. 

Chris smiled again, draping his arms over Kent’s shoulders and pushing their noses together. “You’re already so hard,” he teased kissing Kent. Kent was hard and leaking and Chris could already hear the sweet sounds of him begging. 

“Bite me? Please,” Kent moaned. Chris kissed him again, a smile on his face. Kent always begged to be bitten. When all they had time for was quick makeouts and maybe a handjob, Kent would run his tongue over Chris’s teeth and groan about wanting him to bite him. 

When they were properly alone, Chris would. He let a hand ghost over Kent’s cock as he nipped at his shoulder. Kent’s hands went to Chris’s hips, fingers digging in.

“More,” Kent grit out. Chris bit Kent’s pec and Kent gasped. 

“There we go,” Chris said, untangling himself and pushing Kent onto the bed. “Now I get what I want and I want that ass up in the air.”

Kent got on all fours, turning his head to look at Chris up knelt on the bed behind him still dressed. He smacked one of Kent’s asschecks hard with another grin. “Gonna eat you out,” he said and watched Kent shiver. He felt powerful whenever it was just him and Kent and it was a different power than the one he felt on the ice. Something about taking Kent Parson completely apart time and time again sent a wonderful thrill up his spine.

He spread Kent’s cheeks and pushed his face right in. He slowly licked around Kent’s rim wanting to get him nice and worked up. Then he ran his tongue down to Kent’s balls and back up. Kent shifted, pushing back and panting, but Chris kept him as still as he could.

“Just take it Kent,” he ordered, pushing his tongue into Kent. Kent gasped, his entire body going tight. Chris smirked. He alternated between broad strokes of his tongue and pushing past Kent’s rim. 

It didn’t take long to start to loosen Kent up. Chris’s top trick was writing the alphabet over Kent’s sensitive rim until Kent was shaking on the verge of tears. 

“You gonna cry for me?” Chris said, pushing a finger into Kent. Kent needed a hand on his cock to come. Kent whimpered as Chris licked around his finger. “Come and open yourself up for me,” Chris said and Kent pulled his cheeks apart with shaking hands. “Let’s see you put two in.”

Kent groaned loudly as Chris guided his fingers into his slick hole. Chris licked the rim some more listening to the way it wrecked Kent. He sat back again, undoing his belt and jeans and pulling his hard cock out. They went by the no dick in ass rule during the season game, but Chris knew tempting Kent with it made Kent want to beg for it. 

He slowly fisted himself, pulling on Kent’s rim while Kent worked his fingers in and out of himself. Occasionally he’d lean forward for another lick. “But you’re dying for my cock though,” Chris said in a low voice. “I know how you love being filled up. Bet you’re aching for it, leaking for it.” Chris reached under to squeeze Kent’s cock. Kent keened. 

“I want it so bad!” he cried. “I want you in me and I want to come,” he moaned. Chris bit his ass cheek. 

“I want to see some tears and then maybe I’ll help you along,” he said jerking himself faster. “Move your fingers away, I’m gonna make your dirty hole nice and sloppy,” Chris said before coming all over Kent’s stretched hole. 

Chris grinned proudly as he pushed his cum into Kent’s waiting hole. Kent sobbed, the real tears finally breaking out of him. Chris rubbed his hole a few more times before laying over Kent’s back and grinding his softening cock against Kent’s slick hole. Kent cried quietly while Chris stroked his hair and his cock. 

“That better Kenny?” Chris asked softly. Kent nodded. 

“I still wanted your cock though,” Kent sniffed. Chris smiled, kissing his damp cheek. 

“There’s plenty of hours left for that,” Chris said. Kent rocked under him, pushing into Chris’s hand and chasing his orgasm. “You gonna cum?” he asked. Kent panted and tried to nod. Chris laughed and kissed his ear. “Okay you can,” he said and Kent shuddered as his orgasm tore out of him. He half sobbed and half groaned as Chris worked him through it. 

Chris wiped his hand on Kent’s thigh and then pulled him over to the other side of the bed. Kent buried his face in Chris’s chest. 

“You look like a douche,” Kent grumbled. Chris laughed, pulling off Kent’s hat and putting it back on Kent. 

“I look like you,” Chris said rubbing Kent’s back.

“But with a much better smile,” Kent added and Chris grinned.


End file.
